ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
PP2000/Main
PP2000 Customization The first step to customization is to know the weapon's strengths and weaknesses. The PP2000 is easily one of the more solid Tier 1 weapons, featuring a naturally low ready time, high accuracy, and decent rate of fire, making it an ideal CQC and ambushing weapon. As such, any modifications to the PP2000 should reflect these features. The first consideration should be the sight. The 1x Reflex Full sight provided should be more than adequate for most encounters. Depending on the user preference, a Assault 1.5x sight may be attached for better mid-range engagements. The next consideration should be the magazine. The PP2000 extended magazine adds an additional 14 rounds, much more than the standard 10. While it may not be absolutely necessary, I would recommend using it if spare AC is available. A barrel attachment is recommended, as an increase to the PP2000's control greatly improves engagement precision. Take the Muzzle Brake if you don't mind tracers, or choose the Silencer if you want to stay hidden. In terms of barrel length, it all comes down the the player. Changes in statistics are fairly nominal, but both the long barrel and the short barrel allow the PP2000 to become a niche weapon. In general, one should consider the Long Barrel if they wish to improve their mid-range engagement capabilities. If the user is a CQC combatent, then the Short Barrel should definitely be used. Overall, the PP2000 is a decent CQC weapon, but with the correct modifications, it can become an even better one, or extend into a mid-range engagment weapon. 042lej (talk) 01:48, January 21, 2015 (UTC) The very first weapon players will recieve after levelling up past level 3, along with the Sentinel SR-1, knowing how and what to customise on is highly important. Customisation of this weapon should supercede purchase of the next tier of SMG, MP7, as its stats are superior in nearly all aspects, with exception of ROF. Purchasing the second tier SMG blindly will undoubtedly and almost always, leads to death. This weapon features a relatively high control for its tier, along with a moderate damage, so barrel length modifications are purely based on the player's play style. Many early recons who wish to scan may choose the long barrel option, increasing damage to a decent 35, along with an increase in control and accuracy. Also almost always advised against, recons who instead choose to cloak may choose a short barrel option for flanking, simply increasing ROF and decreasing all other stats ceteris paribus. Sound familiar? Barrel attachments options should be obvious for players playing on PC. The muzzle brake offered in the customisation menu offers the greatest increase in control, contributing to the already decent control. Flash suppressors help reduce the distraction from firing down scope, while raising the control nicely as well. It is worth noting here that tracer rounds are still fired every alternate shot, so this does not completely invalidate the last attachment, the silencer. Applying this option, players not only find themselves at a disadvantage with a reduced damaged and increased ready time. Unless absolutely necessary, stock should be left as default. Unlike other guns in the game, the extended magazine option causes the ammo pool of the PP2000 to decrease, instead of increase. Unless the player is planning to remain on this weapon for a very long time, or if the player has a strong inclination towards CQC, the standard clip for the PP2000 should be sufficient for it to be a decent, well-rounded weapon. Needless to say, laser designators and preferred sights go a long way to improve gameplay. --ThePepperPot (talk) 16:27, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Tactics Despite its availability and essentially basic status, the PP2000 is nonetheless a force to be reckoned with. Its high rate-of-fire combined with excellent accuracy gives it an extremely high "killing power", so to speak. But this blessing is also a curse, as many a user will run their magazines dry on an opponent only to be killed immediately after! This weapon serves best as an ambushing weapon for close range encounters against single units. Due to the squishy nature of the recon class, it would be advisable to avoid engagements with multiple enemies, or to stay close to a squad for additional security. It should be noted that playing intelligently can make any weapon infinitely more versatile. In the case of this SMG, its user should be mindful of their opponent's heatlh and armor levels and adjust accordingly. --042lej (talk) 01:30, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Despite its relatively high control rating even without a grip, this weapon is still best used in a CQC and short to mid-range evironment ( 30-60m) evironment due to its moderate damage. It will require players to play relatively close to the front lines for any of the weapon's effects to kick in on their opponents. This however, coupled with the low durability of the recon class, also means that this play style would only yield the best results when players are teamed up with a squad that display close-knit teamwork, as the 100 health the basic recon has is a joke, at least compared to the support's 120 HP and the assault's 140HP. As such, should players find themselves with a less than desirable team, they may want to consider a less aggressive play style and switch to sniping instead, albeit still being active in chat to inform them of ongoing enemy movements, should a new member join mid-match. --ThePepperPot (talk) 00:06, December 30, 2014 (UTC)